gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kristin Chenoweth
Kristi Dawn Chenoweth, born on July 24, 1968, is an American actress, singer, and author. She is known for her originated role in "Wicked," on The West Wing, Pushing Daisies '', and four episode guest starred on ''Glee. Personal Life Chenoweth was born in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma and was adopted by Junie Smith and Jerry Chenoweth.Kristin BioKristin She has a brother, Mark. Chenoweth attended Oklahoma City University and was a member of Gamma Phi Beta sorority.Keeping it Clean: Kristin Chenoweth, 'A Little Bit Wicked'GAMMA PHI BETA SORORITY She earned a BFA degree in musical theatre and a master's degree in opera performance, studying under voice instructor and mentor, Florence Birdwell.Kristin Chenoweth Is 'A Little Bit Wicked' 38:20Florence Birdwell, Professor of Music Chenoweth took her talents into the pageant circuit, winning the title of runner-up in the Miss Oklahoma competition in 1991, in order to fund her higher education. She was in a relationships with Aaron Sorkin and Charlie McDowell. Chenoweth is in a relationship with Dana Brunetti.Kristin Chenoweth Talks Boyfriend Dana Brunetti on 'Leno'! Her autobiography, "A Little Bit Wicked: Life, Love and Faith in Stages," was released in 2009. Career Chenoweth made her Broadway debut in "Steel Pier" in 1997. She originated the role of Glinda in the Broadway musical, "Wicked," in 2003. Chenoweth made her television debut on Annie and her film debut in Topa Topa Bluffs. She had a recurring role on West Wing and Pushing Daisies. Chenoweth was on GCB till it's cancellation. Chenoweth had a recurring role on Glee for three episodes during 2009 to 2011 as April. After a nearly two year absence, April will return in the 100th episodeKristin Chenoweth is IN for Glee's 100th! Love her!, which will air in March 2014.FOX Broadcasting Company - Glee TV Show - Glee TV Series - Glee Episode Guide Filmography Awards *1997 Theater Word Award — Steel Pier *1999 Drama Desk Award Outstanding Featured Actress in a Musical — You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *1999 Outer Critics Circle Award Best Featured Actress in a Musical — You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *1999 Tony Award for Best Featured Actress in a Musical — You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *2004 Broadway.com Audience Award Favorite Onstage Pair — Wicked (shared with Idina Menzel) *2007 Broadway.com Audience Award Favorite Diva Performance — The Apple Tree Nominations *2004 Drama Desk Award Outstanding Actress in a Musical — Wicked *2004 Tony Award Best Actress in a Musical — Wicked *2005 SAG Award Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series — The West Wing *2006 SAG Award Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series — The West Wing *2007 Drama Desk Award Outstanding Actress in a Musical — The Apple Tree *2007 Broadway.com Audience Award Favorite Actress in a Musical — The Apple Tree Glee Chenoweth won a Satellite Award for 'Outstanding Guest Star' in 2010. In April she returned as her drunk, comedic character in Glee (April Rhodes) this time with more solos and duets with Matthew Morrison (Will Schuester). Songs Sung in Glee *''Maybe This Time'' (Duet with Lea Michele) *''Alone'' (Duet with Matthew Morrison) *''Last Name'' (With The Cast of Glee) *''Fire'' (Duet with Matthew Morrison) *''One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home'' (Duet with Matthew Morrison) *''Home'' (With The Cast of Glee) *''Dreams'' (Duet with Matthew Morrison) *''Nice to Meet You, Have I Slept with You?'' (Duet with Matthew Morrison) *''It's 10 AM And I'm Drunk'' (Solo - cut from episode) Covered Songs *'Defying Gravity' (Wicked with Idina Menzel) sung by Rachel and Kurt (Wheels) *'For Good' (Wicked with Idina Menzel) sung by Rachel and Kurt (New York) Gallery tumblrljh576gi8z1qe476y.jpg|GLAAD chenoweth-glee.jpg kristin-chenoweth-picture-2.jpg 5316934.jpg 081219KristinChenoweth1.jpg kc.png kc2.jpg kc3.jpg Chris and Kristin Halloween .jpg Idina and Kristin.jpg Tumblr mzgo7rRsku1qiicbko1 500.jpg Kristin 2014 UNICEF Ball .jpg Kristin 2014 UNICEF Ball(2).jpg Kristin 2014 UNICEF Ball(3).jpg Kristin 2014 UNICEF Ball(4).jpg Kristin 2014 UNICEF Ball(6).jpg Kristin 2014 UNICEF Ball(7).jpg Kristin GG2014.jpg Kristin GG2014(2).jpg Videos Glee Behind the Scenes 1x16 "Home" Kristin Chenoweth on Glee Reference Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors